Tangled Memories
by MaFerSk
Summary: Mikan wakes up in the hospital without trace of her memories. What happened to her? Why is she in the hospital? And why does that tall young man with the crimson hair won't stop looking at her?
1. Tangled memories

Hello! I couldn't be happier for writting again! I adore Gakuen Alice and I really enjoyed writting this. I hope you all like it, I'm warning you, this story will be filled with plot twistes and surprises!

I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I would, my life would be perfect.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Mikan's P.O.V"<em>**

**_*Bip* *bip* *bip*_**

_Lights…so bright, I can barely see…just where am I?_

As I managed to regain my conscious I slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding me, I tried to block the view with my hand…however I found myself unable to move it.

"HELP ME!", I shouted begging for somebody's help.

"Miss!", I turned my face to see the nurse , "Does anything hurts?"

"My…head", I answered tired by my previous shout.

"Can you tell me your name and address? You've been in the hospital since a week ago, you finally wake up!", she cheered asking me so many things, it was hard for me to digest.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't…I don't know who I am", I respond honestly, feeling my own tears rolling through my cheeks.

"It's fine, please relax", she begged as she excused herself.

Who am I? What happened to me? How in the world did I get here? Do I have any familiars?

"Are you okay!?", a masculine voice asked me, although it seemed like he had been running because he was panting heavily as he talked to me and took me back to reality.

"I don't know", I said as I turned around and a young man came into my line of view, surprising me. He was a young man, probably by his 20's. His silky crimson hair matched perfectly with his eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he gave me an unreadable expression. I turned my gaze to see his outfit, a black suit and a blue tie.

"And you are?", I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm the one who took you here", he confessed abruptly.

"OMG! You saved me! You are a hero!", I praised with a thankful smile.

"Erase that smile of yours, I was actually the one who struck you with my car", he said coldly with a bored expression.

_What did he just said!?_

"YOU DID WHAT!?", I asked in disbelief.

_I wonder where I got all my energy…_

"Relax, I brought you to a nice hospital", he explained fresh.

"Just who runs over a girl with a car!?", I started raising my voice filled with resentment.

"Too loud", he mumbled while covering his ears.

"I won't forgive you", I said mad, "what will happen if I can use my hands or legs anymore?"

"Hey! You were the one who ran crossing the streets. You didn't even look at the lights did you? I should be the one demanding you!", he demanded raising his voice.

_Upps…I did that?_

"It is your fault for not stopping! I could have died! I'm just 17!"

_Wait how do I know I'm 17?_

"Just like that you will remember more about you…just give it time", a voice interrupted our little fight.,

An old man between his 50-60's spoke as he entered the room.

"I'm your doctor, you had a car accident as he had already told you. You have a fracture in your wrist, you'll need a case for its protection. Finally some broken ribs but please don't worry we have covered that. The big problem is your brain damage, due to the studies, we've confirmed you've lost way to much blood and ended up with amnesia.", he explained but I could hardly followed.

"That explains", I mumbled.

"The only think we know about you is your name, or maybe nickname…we aren't even sure.", he said handing me a backpack.

"You were wearing this when the accident happened", he explained taking from one of the pockets a small picture. Probably taken in a photo booth.

I scanned it with my eyes, this was certainly me, but who was next to me? A petite girl with purple orbits, short black hair and an almost invisible smile. She seemed cold from the inside but I'm sure she was very warm.

"See the back", the doctor said to me as I quickly obeyed.

As I turned the photo I saw some words written with purple ink

"_Thank you Mikan,_

_From your best friend"_

My head started aching as I tried to recall my memories.

"Don't force yourself", the young man said placing his hand in my shoulders. "Idiot"

I don't know if I should be better or worse…

"You are free to go now", the doctor said after checking my files. "Take care, Sakura-san"

"I'll drive you home", the man told me rolling his eyes.

_What a pain in the ass…I wanted to go by myself but there was one problem…_

"Umm…too bad I don't know where I live", I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

"What about your phone?"

"I can't recall having one but I guess I did…I'm a teenager after all, but, I don't know where it is"

"I'll take you to my house then", he said after sighing. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga by the way"

_Natsume huh? Wait to a boy's house!? Ehh!?_

* * *

><p>I got into a car, still not really sure, after a 20 minute silent journey, we arrived to his apartment.<p>

"So…this is where you live", I started touring with my eyes the small apartment.

"Don't touch anything", he said as if I was a kindergarden student.

"Shouldn't you be saying 'Feel like home' or something?", I asked as a matter of fact. I only received a glare in exchange.

_Certainly I don't know where I used to live, I just hope it wasn't a place like this one. So small…_

"Do you live alone?", I asked gaining interest but at the same time fearing a little.

_I mean, he's a boy after all...a man…a male, alone with a young girl? Oh no, what I'm thinking?_

"Yes", he replied coldly.

_I shouldn't have asked._

"Oh, I see", I answered trying to calm the atmosphere.

He stood up and gave me a sign to follow him. He led me to my new room.

"Here's where you will be staying", he clarified opening the door.

It was a modern room, with creamy walls and large windows with purple curtains that reached the floor. A desk made of wood was also taking a place. It was really nice and seemed comfy.

"It's pretty, thank you", I whispered smiling a bit.

"Just don't move a thing or you're dead", he explained smirking evilly.

_He's dangerous…for sure._

"You hungry?", he asked without interest.

"Y-yes! But please let me cook!", I asked trying to repay his 'kindness' or something like that…at least he let me stay in his house.

He simply nodded and led me to the kitchen room…what have I done? Do I even know how to cook?

"I want lasagna", he ordered as he left the room.

_This is not a restaurant! Okay…I guess I can do this…I'm a women after all!_

I turned my gaze to a book next to me, as I read the information I found myself grinning "A cooking book!" This will make everything easier.

"Let's start!", I cheered myself as I opened the door of the refrigerator.

"Let's see", I thought while making my way to every corner of the refrigerator. I felt happy when I realized all the ingredients I needed where in the kitchen.

After 30 minutes I had already thrown the towel.

"WHYYY?!", I cursed as I saw the outcome of my hard work. It looked not cooked enough and the chicken seemed more alive than dead.

"What kind of parents doesn't teach their daughters to cook?", I asked in disbelief…what kind of parents do I have?

"I'm hungry", he demanded as he approached the kitchen.

"Hyuuga-san! Please don't enter!", I begged shooting the door closed.

"Hey, it is my kitchen!"

"But-" I tried to say but he interrupted me.

He pushed the door opened and entered the scene. He looked astonished, I could actually say, he looked even more pale than usual.

"Umm…I'm sorry!"

"HAHAHAH!", his laughed startled me as I quickly turned my gaze to the man who seemed laughing his heart off.

"I actually thought you were really good at this", he explained whipping his tears and hugging his stomach.

I simply left the room really ashamed, I guess I wanted to say thanks somehow, too bad I wasn't able to even do that.

After an hour of waiting the odor that spread from the kitchen was filling the whole apartment. It smelled delicious and my stomach wasn't going to shut up.

"Food is ready!", he announced, approaching to the table where he placed the lasagna.

"It looks delicious!", I praised quite shocked, he can cook this well?, then I thought about something. "is it poisoned?"

"Just eat"

I took a bit still doubting and instantly a smile grew covering my face. It was the most delicious lasagna I've ever had…or at least I remember.

"Thank you for the meal!", I thanked as I showed him my plate, which was empty.

He simply stood up taking my plates and his.

I rapidly stood up taking the boll in which the lasagna was and took it to the kitchen.

"At least let me wash the dishes!", I asked him with puppy eyes.

"You rinse, I wash", he said as he moved a side for me to stand next to him.

"Got it!", I cheered taking the dishes.

And so my new life starts now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_I really hope you like it, if you did...PLEASE tell me what you think._

_In any case you already knew about me is because I was writting a Gakuen Alice fanfiction months ago; however, I've got a message from a writter who wasn't really happy with me. Seems like our stories were similiar, anyways, I didn't want trouble so I started a new one! _

_Please keep reading!_


	2. Waken kiss

Hello beautiful readers! I want to share a little of me with you. This fanfiction is a way to let all my feelings out, I've been going through hell this past week and this is the only way I can let my mind relax. That's why I don't have the words to express how thankful I am. Thank you.

_Answering time!_

**Moonj2300: **You've got a nice eye! Thank you for reviewing!

**StarElise: **Thank you very much!

**AnimeBestie: **Thank you for reviewing! I can't tell, she told me not to!

**Tereteru: **I followed your advice and updated soon! Thank you for reading.

**Crazy Shortie: **Thank you! The support of all of you means the world to me!

**Lunar x Princess: **Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm a huge fan of yours!

**Guest: **Oh my God! Thank you very much! You have no idea how happy your comment made me!

_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>

"Wake up! Are you planning to sleep forever?", I could hear a familiar voice.

"Five more minutes, Hotaru"

"Hotaru?", he asked with a dumbfound expression.

"Umm…sorry, I don't know why I said that", I answered rubbing my head while realizing Hyuuga-san was the owner of the voice.

_Another name, another memory._

"It's fine, maybe it is somebody important to you", he replied without meeting my gaze.

"Yes", I grinned.

_I've been living with him for a week now. _

"Dress up. You are going to school", he announced making his way to the door.

"School!?", I asked not excited at all by the idea.

"Of course, If you don't graduate you will never leave my house", he explained.

"But I don't want to go! I don't even know who I am, how am I supposed to know about math?", I asked almost begging.

"You can read, can't you not?", he asked raising one eyebrow.

"No, I can't", I lied.

"I saw you reading that cooking book. No more drama, take a bath", he ordered showing he had the authority.

_He is more scaring when serious._

"Fine", I muttered under sighs.

_This will be a long day._

* * *

><p>After a quick bath I found myself wearing a white simple dress that he got for me after I was check out of the hospital.<p>

"Since you don't have the school uniform yet, you'll use this", his words were replayed in my mind.

"At least it is pretty", I thought smiling unconsciously.

I stood outside my room reaching the living room where he was.

"I'm ready", I clarified spinning around so he could see how the dress fitted.

"As I thought, it fits perfectly", he praised himself.

_You could say I look pretty or something…_

"It's late", he exclaimed and opened the door leading me to his car.

After probably 15 minutes of journey we arrived to the school.

"Welcome to the Alice Academy", he welcomed me.

"Alice Academy…", I said slightly nervous.

_For a strange reason, I found myself shaking maybe from fear…could it be related with my lost memories? I stopped as I found my new class, my senior year will be with pure strangers…what a way to start. I slide the door opened as I found many eyes staring me, I froze._

"She's cute!", "She has a bandage in her head!", "What happened to her wrist?", "She isn't wearing the school uniform", the murmurs where heard as I was still standing up with a blank expression.

"_Such an idiot?", "She thinks she can have it all because of her parents", "Just leave already!",_ more murmurs where heard, but this time, it was all in my head.

_Another memory…_

My head began to ring with those unknown voices that didn't seem to shut up anytime soon. I ran away with my hands pressed against my head…

_What a way to start._

"What happened!?" ,I heard his voice once again, calling me.

"I-I don't think I can come back there", I said while crying…why was it so painful?

"I'll go with you", he assured with a concert look.

_I nodded, he helped me to stand and return to the class. _

"She's a new classmate, Hyuuga Mikan.", he introduced me straight to the point, and everyone wore a shocked expression…even I did.

_Siblings? We never agreed to that! And why the hell is he in this class?_

"Principal you have a sister?", the girls asked abruptly.

"Apparently he does", I thought to myself, he only nodded.

_Wait…principal!?_

"Come here Mikan-chan!", quickly the girls were around me trying to touch me.

"Mikan-chan?", I asked surprised.

"Yes, you are such a cutie, I'm your sister in law by the way!", A girl with green curls cheered.

"Don't listen to her, I'm your sister in law!, another girl shouted.

_In a moment, it all became a fight between who gets his love. Students in love with a teacher…how disgusting._

"Okay stop it there. I'm not interested in my students." , he clarified marking the word "students"

They quickly sat down with unsatisfied expressions.

"Let's start the class, you sit down at the end, next to Mori-kun", he exclaimed as I obeyed.

"Are you Mori-kun?", I asked as I reached the back of the classroom.

A boy with brown silky hair and light purple orbits smirked towards my direction. "Yes, call me Reo. Nice to meet you Mikan-chan"

"Nice to meet you", I greeted as I sat down in my new desk.

_The class started as Hyuuga-san started explaining about the history of Japan. Very boring to be honest, but somehow, his voice seemed to relax me. Eventually I found myself sleeping soundly._

_***kiss***_

I was quickly shot back to reality as I felt a pair of warm lips against my cheek. I opened my eyes in frustration as I saw my classmate inches away of me. Murmurs came next.

"Okay that's enough", my teacher's voice commanded as the class stopped their little chit-chat. "I asked you to wake her up, they were plenty other ways", he complained annoyed.

"I'm sorry principal", he said like a matter of fact he wasn't sorry.

"Amm…I'm sorry for my reaction, I'm sure I didn't wake up and you had to find a new way", I thanked still quite shocked.

"Anytime pretty", he smirked and sent me a wink.

_Playboy…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*ring* <strong>_

"Thanks God", I thought and then proceed to take my books. I made my way to the door but before I left somebody stopped me.

"You stay here", my new teacher said taking my arm.

"Ohh sibling's time! I'm jealous!", his fan girls commented before leaving the room. I only rolled my eyes.

"What do you need big brother?", I asked with a playful tone.

"You better pay attention in every class, do you understand?", he commanded. "Here's your uniform", he handed it to me.

"I get it, you are not related to me anyway so please take it easy", I answered without interest taking my school uniform.

"Obey"

"I'm not a dog!", I exclaimed madly.

"Yes you are. Call me Hyuuga-sensei, don't forget, _Pesu*",_ he concluded while leaving the classroom.

_*Pesu is a common name for dogs in Japan.* (You probably knew that haha!)_

"WAIT THERE HYUUGA!", I shouted almost spreading fire from my mouth.

"You don't know a thing about respecting your seniors. Bad dog Pesu", he scolded with a smirk and then left the room.

After controlling the angriness inside me, I took my new uniform. I scanned it with my eyes. A white long-sleeved blouse, over that a black female suit. A blue checkered skirt and long brown boots. It was a pretty combination.

With a speedy movement I wore the uniform, and just as the white dress, it fitted perfectly. It was lunch time so I started finding my way through the big halls to find the lunch area. I was lost though.

"Mikan-chan?", I heard my classmate's voice calling.

"Reo-kun! Nice timing! I'm lost, where is the cafeteria?"

"How lucky are you, I was about to go, you can come with me", he said with his famous playboy smirk.

_Cheeky…_

"I don't take responsibility if my fan girls bully you later on", he warned, I only rolled my eyes in response.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the cafeteria and the eyes were on us. I could hear the murmurs that were eventually louder.<p>

"_Who's her?", "what is she doing with MY Reo!?", "That new student!", "It's the principal's sister!"_

_I hate murmurs. _

"Thanks for taking me", I thanked as I turned around.

Before I could take my leave, he grabbed my wrist. "Ouch", I complained, seems that it hasn't healed yet.

"It still hurt, doesn't it? I'll help you with your food", he offered with a smile instead of his common smirk.

_I nodded slightly, he was being kind for the first time._

"It would damage my reputation if I left you with an injury", he explained back to his usual self.

_Knew it…_

I picked the cheapest lunch in the menu. The lunches were extremely expensive, as expected from a big academy. Still a question wouldn't leave my mind…how is that Hyuuga-san is the principal? How he managed to pay it?

_I washed away my thoughts as I took a spoon of my fruits salad._

"Missed me?", Reo asked as he sat down next to me.

"Not enough", I answered with a hint of joke between my words.

He gave me a funny look. "How do you feel in the academy?"

"It's okay…I guess", I answered facing my salad. "My classmates are weird"

_Before we could finish our talk, the bell rang and we went back to the class…however, we didn't make it in time._

"I'm sorry for being late!", we shouted in unison as we patted from such physical activity.

"Make it the first and last time", Hyuuga-'sensei' answered coldly.

_Why was he so mad about? I know I was the one that came late but it wasn't because I wanted!_

"Yes", we said with a threat of voice as we both look for our desks in the back of the room.

"It was your fault!", he teased frowning slightly showing me a small grin.

"Yours!", I answered back trying to hold my laugh.

"You two in the back again!", he scolded with a frown.

_Party pooper. _

"Sorry", we answered with apologetic looks.

_He simply went back to the white board where he was explaining the class. _

Next class arrived as he left the room remanding us about the homework. The class spent alone probably 20 minutes until someone took a step in.

"Bonjour, my name is Andou Tsubasa, I'll be your French teacher", a man maybe in his 30's spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_Thanks for all leaving reviews! I wasn't expected so much support, you guys make me way to happy. I want to read your thoughts! _

_Question time! _

_Q: How do you think Mikan's life was before the accident?_

_I'm hoping your answers!_


	3. French Disaster

I'm back! Thanks for waiting this new chapter! Thanks for all the lovely comments.

_Answering Time:_

**Guest:** Thank you so much! You are so sweet! *blushes*

**LunarxPrincess: **Hahah! He's 25 years old already, but fear not, he's as handsome as ever!

**StarElise: **Thank you very much!

**XxHeavenSakuraxX: **I'm so glad you are liking the story so far!

**Felix: **Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Crazy Shortie: **I love them too! *Shipping* Thank you sososo much!

_I don't own Gakuen Alice._

* * *

><p><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>

"Bonjour, my name is Andou Tsubasa, I'll be your French teacher", a man maybe in his 30's spoke.

I looked up at him and admired just how God had blessed this man with the perfect height. Even though he was supposedly in his thirties, his hair would not start aging just yet. His hairstyle was directed to the side and you would define the bit of hair that fell on his forehead as bangs. His hair was black and it suited his skin color which was quite pale. His eyes were an attractive tone of dark blue. What got my attention was a mark, probably a mole, star shaped just centimeters away from his right eye. But what couldn't be denied, and all the girls would have to agree with me, was that his smile was the brightest one in the room. He was simply breathtaking.

"_He's so cute!", "Cute? I would say handsome!", "He could be my father but I couldn't care less",_ the wave of murmurs didn't miss.

_How desperate this girls are…_

"Does anybody speaks French?", he asked but only received an awkward silence in response. He sighed with a smile. "Let's start with the basis!", he cheered with a bright smile gaining back the attention. "How to greet and how to introduce yourself"

"Sounds hard", I thought uneasy.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Tsubasa Andou. J'ai 30 ans", He introduced himself once again as he continued, "Now's your turn!"

As the time passed by, all the students had already introduced themselves with Andou-sensei's help. I felt confident since I've been hearing them. He approached to me since I was the only one missing. He smiled indicating it was my turn to talk.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Hyuuga Mikan. J'ai 17 ans", I answered monotony unable to stop the words that were coming out of my mouth. The language seemed so familiar. I turned to see my teacher, whose expression was blank and unreadable.

"Hyuuga, huh?", he whispered but I was able to listen , "I thought I asked who spoke French. Why didn't you say anything?", he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"…", I didn't respond, I didn't understand what had happened. I wanted to leave that place.

"Wait a minute…your pronunciation isn't like a beginner. I know you! Do you remember me?", he asked taking a step closer, my classmates gossips weren't missing…as expected.

_I want to go home…_

"Yukihira-san, what are you doing here?"

Yukihira?

"S-sorry…I-I", I couldn't manage to finish my sentence since I felt my body losing its balance and crushing against the hard floor.

The screams from everybody arrived next, I could barely see. Before I lost the conscience again I saw Hyuuga-san arriving to the class. I was able to hear his voice filled with panic "I knew this was going to happen!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>

I stood outside from the classroom, still the thought of Mikan arriving late to my class bothered me. How can she be so careless?

I sighed in frustration as I arrived to my office, being the principal of an academy is not something easy to do. I took out a schedule from Mikan's class. Next class is French. I hope she can manage to go through the day.

French, French…what teacher gives that class?

No…It can be….Tsubasa.

"F*ck", I cursed as I throw all the papers laying in my desk.

I ran like a crazy man trying to get to her class. I totally forgot I am the principal of this school.

_If they meet…what will happen to her? _

"Why my academy has to be this big!?", I scolded myself for being so ambitions in the structure of this academy.

When I finally managed to arrive to the class, I found her in the floor.

"I knew this was going to happen!", I said unable to hide the panic.

I saw everybody unable to move, just staring with a puzzled expression.

I entered the scene, carrying her fragile body with my arms. "Tsubasa, come with me", I ordered, he simply obeyed.

* * *

><p>"What happened!?", he asked as soon as we arrived to the infirmary.<p>

"Where is the freaking nurse when you need her? I'm definitely firing her!", I shouted ignoring his question.

I laid her down in a stretcher and then turned my gaze to Tsubasa.

"Do you know anything about medicine?", I asked showing a worried side, I'm sure he has never met.

He gave me a weird look. "I don't"

"Is somebody in here?", the nurse finally arrived. "P-Principal!?", she asked shocked.

"Just take care of her", I said pointing Mikan, "I'll talk to you later", she nodded in respond but I'm sure she shivered.

"You come with me", I ordered once again taking Tsubasa's attention.

_We walked in total silence until we arrived to my office. _

"Tell me what happened", I demanded.

"She is Yukihira Mikan, isn't she?", he asked straightforward.

"Yes", I answered. "You have to pretend you don't know her"

"Why would I do that?"

"Look, I'm the one who makes the orders here", I demanded respect.

"Look, I need answers", he said imitating my tone of voice.

"Let's play a game. You ask, I answer. I ask, you answer. You start"

"What happened to her?", Tsubasa started.

"She got into a car accident, she lost her memories", I answered. "My turn"

"What did you tell her?"

"I recognized her immediately, by her accent. After all, I was her teacher for 5 years. I never expected to find her here.", he explained and then continued, "Why she's calling herself Hyuuga? I also was your French teacher when little, I know your sister's name is Aoi…and we know what happened to he-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because I took his tie so tightly I could hear him chocking.

"The game is over", I let him go from my grip.

*Cough* "N-Natsume" *Cough*

"Go and tell her you've mistaken her, just fix it", I ordered as I left my office, leaving him on the carpet with a pale look.

_Don't ever talk about Aoi_

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note) <strong>

_Chapter 3 done! I hope you like it, I'm loving writing it and I really appreciate everybody's support. And yes, I changed Tsubasa's hairstyle for him to be more mature!_

_Question time!_

_Do you think Natsume is a bad person?_

_I'm hope your answers!_


	4. A nightmare or more?

Chapteeeeeer 4!

I'm so excited for this one! It will be very emotional! I really hope you like it.

_Answering time!_

**Star Elise: **Thank youuu!

**Lunar x Princess: **Yes! We have still a lot to discover!

**Crazy Shortie: **I would love to hear your theories. Lots of surprises are about to happen. I know right? Natsume is the best!

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **He looked quite scary but he's not!

**BlackMaskedBeauty: **I'm so glad you liked it! Don't worry, I understand, thanks for all the help anyway! Also, I can't tell who she was…she told me not to!

_I don't own Gakuen Alice!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a familiar place. The smell of disinfectant made me think I was in the hospital. After I opened my eyes completely, I managed to focus realizing I was in the sick bay.

"Is anyone there?", I asked calmly.

"You've waken up!", Andou-sensei cheered as he opened the curtain to step inside.

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened before", I apologized looking at the floor. "You called me Yukihira-san…why?", I asked with my eyes locked to his.

"I-I made a mistake", he said in justification while scratching his head.

I felt disappointed. "I see", I answered shortly.

_There's something I can't understand, if it was just a mistake…why was my behavior like that?_

"Would you like to rest?", he asked in concern.

_For a strange reason, I felt so comfortable with him. _

"I'm fine now", I answered with a smile.

Before I could stand up and take my leave to take the last class of the day, the door was thrown open. It was Hyuuga-san.

"How are you feeling?", he asked quickly approaching to me with fast steps.

"I'm okay", I answered unable to meet his eyes.

_Questions were bugging me…why did he said that when he entered the room? Why did he mean with "I knew this was going to happen"?_

"Let's go home", he said leading me to the exit.

Andou-sensei just stood there, silent. I turned to see his face, he had a disgusted expression, I could identify worry as well.

I entered to his car, I knew I had 15 minutes to talk to him, but the words weren't coming out.

"What did you mean by the words you said when you arrived the class?", I asked gathering some 'female balls'.

"What do you mean?", he asked diverting my question.

"I knew this was going to happen!", I quoted waiting for an answer.

"I didn't say that", he answered shortly in justification.

"You did", I insisted.

_Why does he keeps ignoring my questions?_

"And so if I did? You don't need to know everything.", he answered coldly.

"I want to know!", I begged.

"There are things I also want to know", he muttered with resentment.

_He's hiding something…._

"Sorry", I apologized almost inaudible.

He didn't say a thing until we arrived to his house.

"Rest", he said taking his way to the kitchen.

I obeyed as I laid down in my bed.

Fifteen minutes later he was back with a chicken soup. "Eat it all", he commanded.

I took a spoon of the warm liquid, it was delicious. I felt the urge to cry, I didn't know this man until a week ago, I basically don't know a thing about him.

"He's a total stranger…", I thought before falling asleep.

A cold hearted man I don't know about but somehow, he is warm enough to heat my being.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_You can't fix what you've done. Run, run away…run before your sin comes back for you. Leave this place, or you'll be next to her…buried in the ground."_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>I woke up patting unstoppable, my cold sweat rolled through my chest. My heart felt heavy, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stand from this bed, I couldn't shout…somebody help me.<p>

I tried to take a zip of water from the glass of water I had on my desk. When I tried to take it I couldn't manage to handle its weight since I ended up dropping it. What am I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door. "I heard the sound of a broken glass, are you okay?", Hyuuga-san asked, I couldn't see his facial expressions due to the dark night.

"I-I", I tried to speak but my words didn't make sound. "B-be careful with the glass"

He approached to me and laid his hand on my forehead.

"Mikan!", he gasped when realizing my state. "Wait here", he commanded while leaving.

I could barely opened my eyes as I felt my body suffocating.

I was brought back to reality as I felt a wet towel resting on my forehead.

"Refreshing?", he asked while pressing gently the towel towards me.

"T-thank you", I thanked with a soft voice enough for him to hear.

"Take your shirt off"

Even if I was in the border of death I could hear my heart beating like a drum.

"Amm…", I managed to make a sound.

"Your shirt is wet", he explained. "I won't look…who would want to see a flat-chested like you?", he assured.

_Flat-chested!? Such an idiot…._

"I wouldn't want to be seen by you ever, big idiot!", answered back angrily.

"An idiot who lets you stay in his house", he remarked, "Take this"

"What is this?", I said taking the fabric.

"My shirt. Take yours and use mine", he explained.

I couldn't see his face but I hoped he wasn't looking at me, surely I was blushing madly.

I took my shirt off it was really soaking wet due to the water from before. I took his shirt and wore it with a speedy movement. It was long for me to use but really comfortable. I felt refreshed.

After the change of clothing I laid down on the bed, I felt his presence on it. He was sitting in the edge of it.

"Are you okay?", he asked once again.

"I'm okay now", I assured and fell sleep.

I wonder why my heart beat so fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

Fifteen minutes were missing for 1 am to be o'clock. I stood up once I gave up on sleeping. I've been laying on bed unable to find sleep. Once I got to the kitchen I looked for an instant pack of coffee. Maybe this could help me relax, instead of the common effect caffeine does, it would do all the contrary for me.

_***crash* **_

I almost dropped my coffee when I heard the sound of a broken glass. I started looking around trying to find the glass. I wasn't able to do so. Was it in Mikan's room?

I opened the door slightly wondering if I should turn the lights on. I decided to speak before acting. "I heard the sound of a broken glass, are you okay?", I asked in a soft voice.

"I-I", she muttered unable to make sentences, "B-be careful with the glass", she warned in concern.

She could be in the border of death but he would still be worried for your safety. Baka.

"Mikan!", I called once I felt her temperature, she was sweating unstoppable. "Wait here", I told her as I left for a towel and fresh water.

I could hear her loud breathing, she was suffocating.

"Refreshing?", I asked pressing the towel towards her forehead.

"T-thank you", she said softly, I couldn't see her due to the darkness of the room but I'm sure she was smiling as she always does.

"Take your shirt off", I commanded when I realized she needed a change.

"Amm…"

"Your shirt is wet. I won't look…who would want to see a flat-chested like you?", I explained with a smirk. I'm sure she got really mad by my comment.

"I wouldn't want to be seen by you ever, big idiot!", she said in response.

"An idiot who lets you stay in his house", I said with a winner tone, "Take this"

"What is this?", she asked.

"My shirt. Take yours and use mine"

After she told me she was already changed. I simply relaxed. I sat down in the edge of the bed as I found the perfect time to ask. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now", she said after that I could hear her breathing.

"It has been hard on you, Pesu", I whispered and then without realizing I was sleeping just like her.

She relaxes me better that the coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_Chapter 4 done! Thanks to everyone who's reading the story. _

_Believe me, you have no idea of what's coming next…or you do? I want to hear your thoughts!_

_Question time!_

_Q: Do you think Tsubasa will tell Mikan about her past?_


	5. Warm hands

I'm back with a new chapter and I'm so excited!

_Answering time!_

**Sparklybutterflies1: **Thank you so much, you made my day with your comment!

**CrazyShortie: **Thank you for reviewing, you are always so kind!

**Brooklyng Cutixe: **You will know soon! Thanks for reading!

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **Maybe he will...maybe he will not. I'm keeping it as a mistery for now!

**LunarxPrincess:** I love Natsume and Mikan! Thank you for reading!

**StarElise: **You remind me to Hotaru! She doesn't really speak that much but she's very kind!

**Guest: **Yeeees! Tsubasa is old...old but hot!

**Guest: **Definitely there'll be romance but as well not so happy moments, and thank you!

_I don't own G.A_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

Next morning I woke up in her bedroom. We both were startled by the sound of the alarm clock. My neck hurt like crazy due to the bad position and I was almost freezing since I didn't wear a shirt the entire night. I can't understand why I feel asleep here and when it happened.

I decided to brush my thoughts away as I opened my mouth to speak. "Morning"

"WEAR SOME CLOTH!", her scream made me instantly turn around to face her blushing face.

_I should tease her a little bit._

"What if I don't?", I teased approaching to her.

"STOP!", she kept screaming hiding herself inside the blankets.

"Fine but hurry up!", I said as an excuse for her to make everything quicker. "Or I'll come back…without pants".

"I'LL BE READY IN 10 MINUTES!", she promised as I left the room.

_Teasing her might be a good idea for me. She takes hours in the shower._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Clover´s P.O.V*<strong>_

_That idiot…._

Does he even know what hormones mean!? He's a 25 year old man already, is time to act like one!

"No time to think about something like that", I convinced myself as I stood outside my room to find the living room.

I took a bath and changed my clothes in record speed.

"10 minutes 45 seconds, almost but not enough, Pesu", he said when he saw me arriving to the kitchen.

"You should be grateful!", I reclaimed with a frown on my face.

"Quit that frown or you'll get uglier", he smirked. "Today you're going to buy some cloth. You can't live forever with that white dress", he explained today's schedule.

"Yes!", I cheered happily.

We arrived to the mall. "I'll be back for you in 2 hours. I need to make some papering for the academy", he excused himself.

I entered the shop touring the whole place.

After one hour of pure shopping I found myself exhausted. I looked for a place to sit down while I was carrying 20 different bags. I felt kind of bad for Hyuuga-san's wallet.

"Mikan-san?", somebody called my name, I turned my gaze to see the one calling me.

"Andou-sensei?", I asked surprised by his view.

"I'm so glad I meet you here", he said helping me with my bags, "There is something I need to talk about."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Tsubasa's P.O.V*<strong>_

I woke up early the next morning, only the thought of Natsume's behavior made my whole body shivered. I wasn't going to let the things like this. I needed to talk to her.

I arrived early in the morning to Natsume's apartment, a small place for a principal actually. I was about to knock the door when I heard his voice.

"Today you're going to buy new cloth", he said speaking with Mikan I guess.

I went back to my car as fast as I could for them not to see me. I kept hiding inside my car until I saw the coming out of the apartment. Their car was on speed and so was mine.

"The mall, huh?", I ask myself once I saw them parting ways.

Mikan looked excited wearing that big smile she has since I know her.

I followed her to the store…_don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker! I'm doing this for her sake!_

She kept moving from side to side looking for clothes. Her smile wasn't fading as she took many clothes and directed herself to the changing room.

"Mister, how can I help you?", an employ of the shop asked me startling me.

"I-I'm just looking!", I took the first excuse in my head.

She looked at me oddly…not surprising me, this is the women category after all.

I decided to wait for her, an hour passed until she went outside of the shop, carrying many bags. I took this as a chance as I called her.

"Mikan-san?", I called her pretending to find her as coincidence.

"Andou-sensei?", she said after recognizing me.

"I'm so glad I meet you here", I said still keeping the act and taking her bags to help her.

"There is something I need to talk about.", I confessed she looked at me confused.

She titled her head slightly as she proceed to ask, "What do you need to talk about?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

I finished my work earlier than expected.

Before I could stand up to make my way out of my office, a knock stopped me.

"Come in", I answered the call.

I turned my gaze to inspect the woman that had just entered. She looked young, probably 20 years old. Her hair was slightly short and was a strawberry color which matched perfectly her eyes. She was wearing a plastic smile and a lot of makeup. She was certainly attractive but there was something odd in her.

"It has been a while, Natsume", she said taking a step closer while closing the door. "Do you remember me?"

_No way…_

"K-Koizumi Luna?", I asked her with my eyes wide open.

"I've finally found you Natsume. It wasn't really something hard to do", she bragged with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?", I asked straight to the point showing a poker face.

"You.", she stated looking at me seductively.

"What happened with Ruka?", I asked raising a brow.

"Long story", she answered while rolling her eyes.

"Sorry but I'm not interested", I answered honestly.

"You don't want to be found. Right?", she started gaining my attention. "Be mine then"

"I said no", I gave my final answer as I opened the door.

I heard her laugh and then mumbled "Soon you will be mine."

* * *

><p>After such an annoying event, I arrived to the mall. It was still too early, I decided to enter the mall and look for her. My gaze turned to her long brunette her, I was about to call her but another being appeared in my view line.<p>

What the hell is Tsubasa doing with her?

"Excuse us, we are leaving", I said taking Mikan's arm but she quickly took it away.

I opened my eyes wide open when I saw her crying.

"Don't touch me!", she demanded unable to meet my gaze and then turned her back and ran away from us.

_What did she just said?_

"Tsubasa!", I called taking his collar shirt.

"I only told her the truth", he explained getting free of my grip.

I stood there unmovable lost in my thoughts.

_Mikan..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

_*Flashback* _

"What do you need to talk about?", I asked him filled with curiosity.

"Mikan listen to me carefully", he started I was startled by his seriousness. "You can't trust Natsume"

I wonder why those words were so heavy.

"Why?", I questioned with my eyes locked to his.

"He knows about your past and he refuses to tell you. Think about the reason of his behavior", he explained softly.

The reality of his words were hitting me in so hard. I wanted him to tell me he was lying me. I want it so desperately…why?

"You know about my past too?", I realized.

"Yes, but I want you to find the answers for yourself", he explained with a small smile.

"What should I do?", I asked feeling lost.

The only person I trusted in ended up being the person I shouldn't have trusted.

"Act as normal, just wait until I can take you out of that apartment"

_*Flashback*_

I'm such an idiot! I was supposed to act normal…NORMAL! I can't even do that?

After running without even knowing the direction I suddenly stopped and started patting. My body wasn't made too run forever. I took a big breath and tried to think.

How can I act like if nothing happened? After all I ran away like a coward…

"_Attention to all our customers, Attention to all our customers_", the typical female voice through the microphone called getting our attention. "_We have a lost child. Her name is Hyuuga Mikan, she has long brunette hair and hazel eyes. She is wearing a white dress and brown sandals; she's 17 years old and is 5'6 tall. If you see her, please report her. Thank you for the attention_".

_WHAAAAT!?_

"_That's the lost child!" ,"Isn't that girl too old to get lost?" ,"Hahaha! A lost child…I would say a lost teenager!" ,_I heard some murmurings directed to me.

"Nee-chan, come with me! I'll get you back to your momma", a child took my hand with a smile.

She had beautiful blue eyes and pinkish cheeks, she was probably 6 years old.

"I'm okay, thank you", I said giving back a smile.

She took my hand even harder. "Let's go together"

I could only follow her.

After 5 minutes of walking we arrived to the meeting spot where Natsume was standing with a worried look.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw him.

"Mikan!", he called my name while walking closer to me.

"Nii-chan, I brought your girlfriend safe!", she cheered and then left hand by hand with her mom. Natsume only thanked her before she left.

"What happened Mikan?", he asked straightforward. "Why were you crying? Why did you ran away?", he kept asking more than I could answer.

"Tsubasa told me a sad story and I was really affected by it", I started lying, "And he told me to run away from you so you would get worried!"

"Don't do it again", he answered after he sighed deeply in relief.

"I won't", I promised.

"Let's go back", he said taking my shopping bags with him. "You are paying every cent of this clothing!", he complained after realizing the quantity of items.

"Yes", I said softly trying to make my way through all the people in the mall. Then I felt his hand slipping through my hand.

"Don't get lost", he stated as I took his hand harder.

His hand felt familiar. It remind me to that girl's warmth. How can a bad person possess these warm hands?

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note) <strong>

_Chapter fivefivefive!_

_So you see, Tsubasa did tell her something but not the whole truth! That's up to Mikan to discover by herself._

_Thank you for reading?_

_Question Time!  
>Q: What do you think Luna is up to?<em>


	6. Proof

_I tried to update as soon as I could! I hope this chapter doesn't suck!_

**Pretty-awesome-gir11d7: **I updated soon for you!

**StarElise: **I hate her too!

**Crazy Shortie: **I know! I was mean, I'm sorry! I just want her to find the truth by her own.

**Chiyoko-san: **Maybe she will, maybe she will not!

**Lunar x princess: **It's a secret between Tsubasa and Natsume, you'll get to know it soon. I still can't believe you are reading my story, thank you!

**Guest:** Thank you so much for waiting my updates!

_I don't own G.A! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Tsubasa told me a sad story and I was really affected by it", she explained. "And he told me to run away from you so you would get worried!"

I sighed in relief unable to stop my beating heart. She definitely can't discover the truth in such a way.

When we arrived home she simply skipped dinner and went to sleep. Her behavior was odd but I convinced myself she was simply tired.

Next morning I woke up early to prepare everything for a busy Monday. Certainly, for a student Mondays are a pain in the ass but for a Principal is ten times worse.

I realized it was already 6am and Mikan wasn't ready yet. "Pesu, what the hell is taking you so long?", I asked annoyed and rushed.

There was no response.

"Pesu?", I asked slowly opening the door.

"*cough* Hyuuga-san? *cough*", she said while coughing slightly.

"You are a terrible liar. Wake up already", I said rolling my eyes.

"I-I'm not feeling well", she said with a painful expression. "Maybe I'm tired from yesterday"

I quickly took her temperature. I left her room feeling a little worried. Maybe letting her go alone to the mall wasn't the best idea for someone who just took her bandages off.

I returned to see the outcome of the thermometer after I finished picking some papers for work. I took the thermometer and quickly realized how hot it was.

"40C°!?", I thought. "Stay home and rest, I'll be back as quick as possible", I muttered calmly.

"Okay", she said with a threat of voice.

I sighed once again as I left the apartment feeling uneasy for an unknown reason.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

As soon as I heard the door closing I stood outside of my room. Carefully inspecting with my eyes if there was somebody. He had left already.

_The plan had worked perfectly._

That day I woke up thirty minutes earlier to look for hot water. I microwaved some until it was hot enough to see vapor coming out of the cup.

When I heard his steps I went running back to my room where I placed the hot water under my bed.

He came just as I expected to wake me up, it was the moment to show my acting skills.

"*cough* Hyuuga-san?" *cough*", I asking faking soft coughs.

_Mikan please don't laugh…don't ruin this_

"You are a terrible liar. Wake up already", my blood boiled when I heard him say that.

_Stay calm Mikan…remember, you are sick_

"I'm not feeling well", I insisted.

He looked at me unsure as he stood up to take something from the drawer, it was a thermometer. He placed it in my mouth and then left to get ready for leaving.

I took this chance and with a blink of an eye I was already in the floor, dipping the thermometer in the hot water. I heard his footsteps returning to my room. I went back to the bed trying to recall my previous posture.

He took the thermometer and his eyes widen, it was hard to contain my laugh.

"Stay here and rest. I'll be back as quick as possible", he promised and then left.

_God, I'm so glad the plan worked!_

"No time to lose!", I told myself while arriving to his room.

If he's related to me, somehow, I will find at least a clue in this room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Luna's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Luna-sama, your breakfast is ready", one of my servants said behind the door.

I stood up from my bed and went to the dining room. Everything was set up. I sat on one chair of the 10 available in the table. Plates of food started being placed in the table by the servants. French toasts, fruits, pancakes, eggs, breads, and different types of cheeses. The finest tea was being poured down on my cup.

I started eating my breakfast but I wasn't eating in peace.

"_I said no"_

Remembering those cold words addressed to me, I closed my hand making a fist and pounded the table as hard as I could. The fine ceramic plates and cups jumped threatening the liquids to fall. My servants ran to meet my hand which was red, I only gave them an angry look the table.

_Nobody tells me no._

I took my cellpone and dealed a numer I haven't called in months. "Narumi, I need you in Japan before the day ends", I ordered ending the call before hearing his answer.

_Nobody tells me no._

* * *

><p>I turned my gaze to my clock, only 10 minutes were missing for the 8 to be o'clock.<p>

"Luna-sama, please forgive my delay", I heard a masculine voice apologizing in a polite way.

I looked at him. He had his same golden long silky hair, his piercing, and his small mole under his eye. His eyes weren't ever going to change since his eyes showed me a sharp look with his purple orbits. He had two faces, one that could melt your heart and the other that could kill you with a simple glare...he was perfect for this job.

"What took you so long?", I asked irritated.

"I was in Paris Luna-sama", he excused himself.

"Fine then", I agreed as I started explaining "I have a job for you"

"I'll be honored", he responded making me smirk.

"Be Hyuuga Natsume's shadow. Follow him everywhere. Find everything about him and bring me the information"

"Hyuuga-sama!?", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that Hyuuga. But don't tell anybody w3e've found him. After all I looked for him for the last 5 years", I explained briefly.

He looked at me unsure but then said "As you wish, Luna-sama"

I saw him take his leave and after that a smile grew in my face.

_Natsume, you are going down…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Author's P.O.V*<strong>_

Mikan didn't know what he was going to find. A part of her wished to be unable to find any prove of Natsume's betrayal.

But there she was, looking with a dumbfound expression his drawer. Where a bag filled with money laid, thousands of thousands dollars were stored there. She looked at the quantity of money with a scary glare. Then she realized something else, she grabbed it without thinking it but she regretted it at the next minute.

"T-this is my cellphone"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_Thanks for everybody reading my story! Special thanks to the reviewers, you guys make my days!_


	7. Eyes like the sky

_Happy Friday!_

_Answering Time! (I love this)_

**Lunar x Princess: **Luna knows the only way to have Natsume is to be higher than him, that's why she needs something to win against him. I was wondering, Zero is the same Zero from vampire knight in your fanfiction?

**StarElise: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **Thank you for the support! I updated as soon as I could!

**CrazyShortie: **Thank you! Here goes another chapter!

**Guest: **We have a lot to discover, please keep reading and thank you very much!

_I don't own G.A_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

I recognized it after a wave of memories shot me. Memories where I was using that cellphone…my cellphone. Numbers called, messages I sent…

"_I love you"_

My head was spinning unstoppably, the only thing I came up with was to press my head with my hands as hard as I could; the pain was consuming me and the tears weren't stopping.

"_I really love you"_

"Stop please!", I begged to no one in particular. I just wanted the memories to stop.

Some seconds later I regain my posture, breathing tiredly. I took the cellphone once again with my shaking hands.

I washed my face with cold water and then I turned on the cellphone. The screen became black and then filled with colors as the word "Welcome" appeared. I waited for the screen to load but I wasn't expecting to see the following words, "Password".

"Dammit Mikan", I scolded myself wanting to throw the cellphone.

I took a long breath as an idea popped in my mind.

Grinning wildly I ran back to my room. I opened the closet taking a short dress with flowers pattern. I chose a pair of nude sandals and I fixed my hair in a tall pony tail.

I left the apartment after a one last look at the clock.

_I have time…_

* * *

><p>"You say you don't remember your <em>own<em> password?" , the young man who worked in the store asked me. Looking at me with a strange glare.

_I lost my memories…it's not like I've stolen the cellphone! Yes, I was on a cell phone shop to unlock my phone and have access to the information that was saved._

"I-I'm sorry", I said shyly.

He gave me an apologetic look and then answered. "It can happen. If you want to unlock it you'll have to leave the cellphone here. It will be unlocked by tomorrow in the afternoon."

_What if Hyuuga-san returns home and realizes the cellphone is missing?_

"I get it, and the cost will be?", I asked.

_I need to do it…_

"No more than $20", he clarified with a grin.

_I need to find the answers…_

"Then I'll return tomorrow", I sealed the treat with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Luna's P.O.V*<strong>_

"You must have something important to say", I told him madly.

He had called me early in the morning to meet him. Thanks to him I had to skip my spa session.

"Luna-sama, I've brought all the information", Narumi answered handing me a folder.

"Speak", I said after opening the folder.

"Hyuuga Natsume, 25 years old, the sole heir to the Hyuuga family, which is the largest and most powerful in France. He ran away from home at 17 and now lives in Japan as the Principal of a prestigious academy. How he got the money for such investment is unknown but what is proven is that he is living with a student, which has named as his sister. We both know what happened to her only sister and that this new "sister" is a farce. The reason is also unknown. The alleged sister is a mystery but in the photos you can see a resemblance to ..." he paused with a painful expression. "Yukihira Mikan…"

I threw the folder to the floor and the photos were all scattered on it. That girl was definitely Yukihira…I wouldn't forget her face…not even if I wanted to. My whole body shivered "She is here!?", I asked myself.

"Yes", he clarified with the same painful expression.

"But now that I know she is close to Natsume, everything will be easier", I said with a mischievous look. "We are the only ones that know about her existence and about what happened the night Aoi died".

"What do you want me to do, Luna-sama?"

"Bring Hyuuga to me"

"Yes, Luna-sama", he answered looking at the floor with a miserable look.

_A man as heartless as Narumi had never showed such an expression._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Narumi's P.O.V*<strong>_

I still remember that day perfectly. The day I met Mikan…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback* <em>

"Narumi, come, meet my daughter", she asked me while holding her baby in her arms. She smiled like a proud mother waiting for me to carry the baby as well.

"Yuka-sempai," I called her showing insecurity on my face, not wanting to see that baby.

I didn't want to see the baby of the woman I love ...whom I'm not the father of.

"I told you to come," she ordered frowning slightly.

I thought I would hate her but when I hold her close to my chest, its existence was warm and sweet. I was surprised at my reaction and I turned to see the baby, who looked at me with a smile.

"Her name is Mikan", she replied sweetly caressing her pink cheeks.

"It is a beautiful name", I replied lost in Mikan's hazel eyes.

"It's the name Izumi chose, I like it very much"

_Izumi…it has always been Izumi…_

"I see", I answered coldly while returning the baby to Yuka's side.

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>Mikan…this is the only way I can protect you.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

_I need to return home now…_

I was filled with papers to sign and classes to attend but my only thought was Pesu. She's sick and alone in bed it makes me feel insecure.

*Knock* *Knock*

"I'm busy", I answered coldly without taking my eyes from the papers.

"Not anymore", I heard a man's voice behind the door. I looked up to meet a man who was already inside my office. He smiled cynically then began to speak. "It has been a while, Natsume"

I remained motionless, watching that person I had not seen in eight years. He had changed from being a person with an atmosphere of roses to a fearsome man.

"Narumi" I managed to say and then I stood to get close to him.

"Luna-sama awaits"

His comment surprised and confused me, he saw my reaction and decided to talk. "It's about Mikan" he said after a pause.

I took my coat and followed him at that moment.

_Koizumi, don't even think of laying a finger on Mikan…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's O.P.V*<strong>_

I was on my way back to the apartment. I took another look to my clock, I had 30 minutes left for him to return. I walked even faster but I stopped after a certain something captured my attention.

"Howalons!", a lady selling announced.

I approached to her while touring with my eyes the small store where she was selling some kind of boxes? Howalons she said?

"What are these?", I asked filled with curiosity.

She opened one box with a smile, I was surprised by the candies inside of the package. They were small pieces of fluffy candies, it looked like pieces of clouds colored with pink ink.

"I'll take one!", I said with a smile convinced by the sweet odor.

"Thank you so much", she smiled towards me.

Carrying the Hawalon's box I looked for a place to sit down. I sat down laying back on a big tree, the day was beautiful and the wind was relaxing. I almost forgot the fact that I needed to return to the apartment.

I sighed with a sad expression when I realized I had finished my candies. I stood from the ground as I gave the final look to the clock.

When I was about to take a step to return I was stopped by the abruptly sound of cars approaching with such a speed. I closed my eyes since I thought they were going to hit me.

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the breaks, I saw myself surrounded by those black cars. They seemed to be luxurious like made from other country. I just stayed stunned watching the scene that was happening in front of me. I could not take any step, since cars had created a circle preventing my escape. I looked at the cars in confusion as from all the cars, tall and muscular men in black suits and dark sun glasses went down. After that my attention was focused on a young blue eyed boy, his eyes were just as the same sky. He had golden hair and a pale skin that seemed to be yield. He looked just as the princes of the tales.

He started running towards my direction and without me even noticing, he was already wrapping me in a hug, his smell was sweet and seemed familiar, surely I've had smell it before. He looked at me breaking his embrace as he proceed to say, "I finally found you".

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_Thanks everyone for reading! I know you might be confused right now but soon you'll understand everything!_


	8. Ruka-pyon

I'm so sorry I took so long in updating! But here goes the longest chapter so far, I hope you like it!

_Answering time!_

**Kankan: **thank you! Here goes a new chapter!

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **Thanks for the motivation!

**wafflespancakes: **You melt my heart! Thank you so very much!

**StarElise: **Yes!

**Lunaxprincess: **Yup! Narumi is working for Luna :(

_I don't own G.A!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

"I finally found you"

I looked at him feeling slightly guilty, he seemed so happy to see me, nevertheless; I didn't know who he was.

"E-excuse me, who are you?", I asked in a gentle way while waiting his response. He looked at me with eyes full of confusion and pain.

He faked a smile and proceeded to say: "What are you talking about? Stop joking. You know I'm Ruka." He replied mockingly.

"Amm…I-I was on a car accident and I don't own many memories," I answered truthfully. I knew I should not tell anyone but for some strange reason I felt I could trust him.

Her eyes widened in surprise and without wasting time he took my hand and led me to his car. I stopped pulling with strength to let go of his grip. I turned to look back and saw the previous men dressed in black creating a barrier. I could not escape.

I took a deep breath and got into the car of the person I had just met. Those eyes could not own wickedness.

"Wait here", he indicated while leaving the car for a moment. I saw him approaching to one of the tall man and whispering something to his ear. Then he returned and we left to only God and him knows where.

_Hyuuga-san, seems I'll be late today…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ruka's P.O.V*<strong>_

"What do you mean you haven't found her!?", I screamed at him furiously.

It has already been a month since I last saw her.

"Look for her again until you find her!", I commanded.

_I'm definitely finding you Mikan._

I closed my eyes and remember the last time I saw her.

"Festival you say?", I asked her raising a brow.

"Yes!", she cheered happily while spinning around.

She was wearing a blue yukata with small pink flowers all around it. She wore her hair in a tall bun. I'm not sure if she was wearing any king of makeup but her cheeks were even pinker and her lips even prettier. Her lashes seemed longer…I don't know about girly things but she looked even prettier than usual.

"Would you like to come?", she broke the silence after a long pause.

"I can't", I refused sadly.

I really wanted to spent time with her this way. My feelings weren't a lie but she was dense enough to pass by my feelings without even realizing.

"Ruka-pyon!", she called madly pinching my cheek.

I flinched in response but then gave her smile "You are going with Aoi, aren't you?"

"Yes!", she replied, "I hope Luna can go as well"

As soon as she said that name my whole body shivered.

"Unfortunately I have to attend to one of my mother's fancy dinners. You know how she is", I explained rolling my eyes.

"I'll bring some cotton candy for you", she said with a smile.

"Be careful!", I told her when she left.

It was the first time she was going to a festival with her friends and without security. She was so excited about taking this step, she felt like she was independent enough to go to a festival by herself. I wanted to trust her but for a strange reason I felt uneasy. It only worsen the things when she told me Luna was going to be there. She is a childhood friend of us, even though she is 3 years older than us. For sure, age didn't matter for her, since she was always clinging on me.

Since I was born I was told I was engaged to the Koizumi's daughter. She was a beauty by such a short age, but I didn't like her. It was until my tenth birthday that the agreement was broken. I didn't understand why. My mom told me I was going to marry somebody else and I needed to see her.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

We arrived to a mansion, mine was big but this one was outrageous and really beautiful. I stood inside the "house" and at the same time touring with my eyes the fine ceiling and the statues made by marble that seemed from Greece.

"She is Mikan…Yukihira Mikan", my mom introduced her with a smile.

She had long brunette hair fixed in two sided ponytails. She had the most beautiful pair of hazel orbits I have ever seen. She looked at me with hate, I didn't understand why. When I was about to greet her, she ran away crying.

_It was something I did?_

I got mad and without thinking I said "She's ugly and plain"

Yukihira's mother looked at me with tender eyes "Then why are you blushing Ruka-kun?"

The heat of my cheeks betrayed me since I was blushing after all.

"Um...", I tried to think of any excuse possible while a tall man approached to me.

He had light blond hair and a childish hairstyle. His eyes were violet, even though he had a piercing look, he was wearing a big smile.

"She is in the garden. Would you like to see her?", he asked me again with a grin.

I guess he is Yukihira's dad.

"N-no!", I cried running to the same direction as her.

I heard my mother laughing slightly.

I arrived to the garden that seemed more like a football yard. The garden was blooming beautifully and thousand unknown flowers were sprouting. She was there, sitting in the ground.

"Hello", I greeted approaching to her, she gasped in surprise.

"L-Leave!", she said with tears in her eyes.

I would have loved to leave but my feet were going nowhere.

"Why are you crying?", I asked her calmly.

"Nii-chan, I miss nii-chan", she said saldly.

"Where is him?", I asked picking up a hairband I found in the grass.

I turned to see her hair, only one tail of her two sided ponytails remained.

"Dunno", she said while sniffing.

I took the string of hair and tied fixing her ponytails.

"Thank you", she said softly while touching her hairstyle. "I'm Mikan, I'm 10 years old", she introduced herself.

"I'm Nogi Ruka, ten years as well", I did the same.

She titled her head slightly as she picked a name for me "Ruka-pyon!"

_Pyon!?_

I was about to reclaim but she showed me a smile able to melt anybody's heart.

"Let's go back", I said with a smile.

I didn't admit it in that moment but I'm sure I was already in love with her by that moment.

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>I pounded my desk after remembering about the night of the festival. The last night I saw her. If I had only stopped her, If I had only gone with her. That night that I lost the women I love and a friend…that night Aoi died. Her death is a mystery…since then the Hyuuga's have never been seen.<p>

The oldest soon left home and the youngest daughter died.

I knew by Mikan's stories, Natsume Hyuuga was the one supposed to marry Mikan. She was way too young to stop him from leaving but she never forgot him. Every day she would space out probably thinking about where he is. I never met him but I have quite the image of him by Mikan's tales. I'm so glad he ran away…

_I hate him._

The vibration of my cellphone brought me back to the reality_. _I took my cellphone out of my pocket as I realized the text message was from an unknown ID.

With a frown on my face I opened the text.

"_Ruka, Mikan is fine._

_She's in Japan and so is Luna._

_I'm afraid she'll get hurt_

_-N"_

My eyes winded as I sighed in relief…she is alive…she is safe.

I snapped my fingers calling my servant "Prepare the airplanes, we are going to Japan!"

* * *

><p>We arrived to Japan in the morning. 10 cars were aligned for me and all of my guards. We were going to my house in Japan, actually is the first time I've been there. I looked outside from the window, Japan had a beautiful sky and a bright sun. I kept watching while the car slowly moved.<p>

"I hate traffic", I thought to myself. I turned my head to face the window once again and then I saw her. A beautiful brunette haired woman. She was wearing a floral dress and she seemed to paint the whole scenery. I pressed the bottom and the window went down. I stuck my head out of the window to have a better look at the brunette.

She was buying something, I didn't know what those boxes were, however, the smile she wore after buying them betrayed her. She was definitely Mikan…none other than her can make my heart beat this fast.

"Sirens on!", I demanded as from all of my cars the sirens were on. "Surround that brunette girl! If you touch her you are dead", I said after turning off the microphone in which I was communicating with the other cars.

The plan had been successful. I went outside of the car and so her face. She was slightly pale, probably scared by the cars. Anyways, she looked healthy and that calmed me down.

I didn't think, I ran as soon as my feet touch the ground and brought her to a hug. She didn't hug me back though.

I broke apart and I told her "I finally found you"

She looked at me with a weird look.

"E-excuse me, who are you?"

I looked at her in shock, I tried my hardest to smile and say, "What are you talking about? Stop joking. You know I'm Ruka."

"Amm…I-I was on a car accident and I don't own many memories," she said with a sincerity look.

I took her hand and brought her to my car, she resisted a little but then she gave up. I left her in the car as I excused myself for a moment.

"Find out what she was doing", I ordered and then returned to the car.

Mikan…I still can't believe you have forgotten everything. You don't remember me but you still came with me…I'm sorry I'm not the boy you used to know. I've lost you once and I'm definitely not losing you a second time. I'm a horrible man because I'm glad you forgot your love for Hyuuga.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

This is it for today! I hope you enjoy your Friday! Tomorrow is valentine's day and I'll be spending it alone :(


	9. My name is

Hello to all my readers. You probably know this but you make me the happiest girl in this whole world. I've been quite busy lately but I'm always thinking about updating for all of you! See how much I love you. Well, with no further due, here comes the new chapter!

_Answering time:_

**StarElise: **I love Ruka!

**Lunar x princess:** You have it almost right! Yes, yes, yes, but last question is a no! I'll keep that as a mystery for now! By the way, I'm looking for your next update!

**Crazy Shortie: **Thank you! It has been hard creating a selfish Ruka. I guess we are a little selfish when we fall in love.

**pretty-awesome-girl117d: **You will like him again soon!

_Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going! I don't own G.A_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V *<strong>_

After a couple hours of drive, we arrived at an incredibly big house. I could not help looking everywhere full of surprise. It was really beautiful and elegant, imported vases from major countries, works of renowned authors, paintings that probably worth more than my life. Everything was too great to be true, but part of me felt like I knew this place ... Have I been here before?

"Mikan", he asked in a tender tone.

'Y-yes? "I asked somewhat surprised turning to see ... umm Ruka?

"Do you feel like you know this place?" He asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"Yes," I replied curtly.

_He read my mind..._

"We used to play a lot in this house ... but this is just a replica of the one in which we used to be," he replied smiling.

"We used to play?", I asked emphasizing.

"Yes, you and me." He paused for a moment but then continued, "Do you want to know more about yourself?"

I wanted to scream "yes", but the words weren't making sound.

Noticing my troubled face, he spoke, "Let's go to the yard"

He stepped forward and I followed him, he made a sign to a guard to leave us alone. We reach a huge garden. Huge is little ... like a football field. It was like a dream garden, full of shrubs and colorful flowers. The smell of dew filled my lungs every time I breathed.

I closed my eyes for a moment and saw myself, probably 5 years younger.

* * *

><p><em>* Flashback *<em>

"Ruka-pyon! The roses have flourished!", I called with a big smile.

"Mikan, carefully, roses have thorns!" a young blondie warned me.

"I'm being careful!" I assured him as I saw him approach me.

"Should we take some?" He wondered.

"Yes!" I said smiling but then my smile disappeared. "I wish he was here"

_* End of flashback *_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and felt my chest heavy and my heart was beating fast. Was that me? And the blond boy was Ruka?<p>

"Ruka-pyon?" I opened my eyes searching his eyes.

A slight blush fell down his cheeks and then he smiled in the same way he did in my memories. "Yes?"

I sat in one of the chairs in the courtyard, I felt tired.

"This garden…", I managed to say but he stopped me.

"This garden is a replica of your garden. In this garden we met each other", he explained slowly.

_This boy really loves replicas, huh?_

"Stay here with me," he asked me as he brought a glass of water.

"Okay," I said as I took the water.

I'm not sure about who is Hyuuga-san yet, I'll stay here for a while.

"Can I have a bed to sleep?", I asked standing up from my seat.

It was barely 3pm but I felt so tired.

"Of course!", he cheered snapping his fingers as two women dressed like maids arrived.

"Take her to my room"

"It is fine with a futon!", I quickly said.

"Mikan, let me spoil you", he said with a smile shutting me up.

He wished me a good sleep and then left me with the maids.

They led me the third floor, I couldn't believe how big this house was. We arrived to the dormitories area.

"Sleep well, Mikan-sama", they said after a bow and then left.

I opened the big brown door and stepped inside Ruka's room. It was bigger than Hyuuga's house!

I turned my head to see the bed, it was like for 10 people!

"Does he even use all this space!?", I wondered but then gave up since the bed looked like a piece of cloud.

I slipped though the blankets and slowly leaned placing my head on the pillows. Within 3 minutes I was already sleeping, Ruka's smell was all over the bed and for an unknown reason, it made me feel at home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ruka's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Are you sure she was in here?", I looked at my guard who only nodded.

"Before we found Yukihira-sama, she was in this cellphone store", he assured.

I decided to believe in his words as I made my way to the store.

"Welcome", a young employee said meeting my gaze.

I stood in silence while taking something of my pockets. "What was she doing here?", I asked straight to the point while hanging him a photo of Mikan.

"Oh, the girl from before!", he said while inspecting the photo. "That's personal"

"Of course you'll get a reward", I said while snapping my fingers. My guard entered the store placing a wallet full of money on the counter. "Then what about $200,00?"

* * *

><p>"Let's go back", I said after leaving the store.<p>

This is certainly Mikan's cellphone, she had placed bear stickers all around it. I remember when her father gave it to her as a present. She was so excited because now she could communicate with him…

"Damn!", I cursed to myself while brushing away those memories.

I turned on the cellphone.

_Password? _

Hmmm…Mikan's password, yup it definitely has to be that one…

I immediately wrote 4 numbers and unlocked the screen, Mikan you have always have the easiest passwords ever. "0000"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Natsume's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Where is Mikan!?", I asked angrily while making my way to Koizumi's living room.

"Nice to see you too", she answered me ignoring my previous question.

"You…", I tried to approached to her but somebody stopped me.

"Natsume, please stay calm", Narumi said while blocking my way to Koizumi.

"Narumi, what the hell, why are you by Luna's side!?", I asked him taking the collar of his shirt.

He stayed calm as he said, "You don't need to know everything"

He wasn't the same Narumi I met 15 years ago…who was this man and why I felt so recognized by his words?

"Dear Natsume, I know everything, you know?", she smirked.

"Are you stupid or just pretending?", I yelled madly…she doesn't know a thing.

"I'll forget that comment since you'll be begging on your knees in a moment", she said crossing her arms.

I was about to say something but she shut me down, "Mikan is living with you. Well your parents would be really happy to know you have finally made a move in your own fiancé.", she said while raising a brow.

I froze for a moment.

"I left the Hyuuga family", I reminded her pretending not to care.

"You will always be a Hyuuga, even if you don't want to", she clarified after a small chuckle.

_God how much I hate this woman…_

"Anyways, thanks to your rebelliousness all the orders were broken, did you know?", she asked me straightforward.

_What orders?_

"What do you mean?", I managed to ask.

"You, from the first family had to marry Mikan from the second…Ruka from the third family had to marry me, from the forth family. Because of your little magic trick of disappearing, Mikan was forced to marry Ruka and I was left alone. Do you understand what you did? You made me an outsider. You are paying now. If you want Mikan to be safe you'll have to do what I say. Or else, I'm sure your father will love to take you back home…even though Aoi won't be there for your welcoming party"

"SHUT UP!", I screamed unable to keep the fury inside of my body. I kicked Narumi as hard as I could as I saw him in the floor. I was about to take Luna's neck, I wanted to strangle her. I had lost myself.

_Don't talk about Aoi, don't talk about her….don't ever talk about her._

"Mikan", she said making me stop. "You don't want to be a killer for her, I'm I wrong?", she asked trying to show confidence even though her eyes were shaking.

I back down trying to regain my composure.

"Listen, you only have to follow my orders", she said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Mikan's P.O.V*<em>**

I woke up with no idea of the present time. I turned my eyes to see a clock on the nightstand.

_8 am!? Is it already the next day!?_

I ran outside of Ruka's room, when I was about to go downstairs, a voice called me.

"Why are you running?"

I met her eyes, she was standing outside of the room. Looking at me with a bored expression. Based to the outfit she was wearing, she was definitely a maid.

"I'm sorry, I was surprised by the hour!", I justified scratching the back of my head.

She nodded and then proceed to speak, "Breakfast is ready"

"Can we go to the garden first", I asked her making my way to the garden. She kept her serious face but followed me.

_Her face…I've seen it before._

We arrived to the yard, I sat down breathing deeply.

"I brought some tea", she said placing a cup in the table.

"Thank you", I said with a smile, she was about to excuse herself but I stopped her.

"Stay with me please. Sit down, I want to know more about this place, since I'll be staying here", I used it as an excuse as I invited her to sit down next to me.

_I don't want to be alone…_

She doubted a little but agreed.

"What's your name?", I asked breaking the silence.

"My name…", she hesitated. I only gave her a smile. "My name is Hotaru"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's P.O.V)<strong>

_Thanks for all the ones reading the story! Please leave me your thoughts, I want to know if you are liking it!_


	10. Checkmate

_I really was feeling blocked with this chapter. A lot is happening in the next chapter!_

_Answering time!_

**Luna x Princess: **I know! I also hope that!

**Crazy Shortie: **Really? Aww too bad, I wanted to surprise you! Answers soon I promise!

**Foreverotaku: **Thank you! And please don't apologize. I saw your Spanish review but please don't worry, I also speak the language. La verdad, no escribo en español porque no es mi idioma natal pero he estudiado el idioma. ¡Es maravilloso tener a una latina leyendo mi historia! Gracias por leer y claro que la continuaré.

**StarElise: **Luna is baaaad

**Pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **So you are a Natsume's girl?

I don't own G.A! (Thanks for the reviews!)

* * *

><p>"<em>Yukihira, please wake up already. Your parents are worried!"<em>

"_Why do you want me to call you by your name? I'm your maid after all"_

"_Mikan"_

"_Baka, wake up already!"_

"_Eat it all, I don't care if you don't like it!"_

"_Mikan, don't cry"_

"_No, we are not best friends…Baka!"_

"_Mikan, thank you"_

* * *

><p>Mikan felt her warm tears rolling through her face. Hotaru only stared at her tenderly while taking a handkerchief out of her pocket. With small touches, she started whipping her tears.<p>

"H-Hotaru", she called with a threat of voice. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you-", she started apologizing but her purple-eyed friend didn't let her finish.

"I heard about the accident", she replied and met Mikan's eyes. "You know remember me, don't you?"

"I-I do, barely but I do!", she clarified with a smile.

She didn't remember every little fight or day spent together, but she remembered the most important pieces of memories together. In other words, she remembered her best friend.

"That is enough", she said brushing her short black hair out of her face.

"Let's get inside", Mikan invited.

Hotaru followed her silently but even if she kept that serious façade. She couldn't deny, at least not to herself, she was happy to see Mikan. She was even happier to be remembered by her best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Yesterday.4:30pm*<strong>_

"Hotaru!", Ruka called her with a high pitched tone.

"What?", she asked showing her presence to Ruka.

He raised a brow and then spoke, "I know we are childhood friends but come on, I'm paying you…and a lot", he complained half joking.

She rolled her eyes and sighed softly. "Give me some crabs and I promise I will be a better maid", she offered with a smirk.

"I'll give you as many crabs as you want. I have a job for you", he started gaining Hotaru's attention since he said 'as many crabs as you want'. "I've found Mikan"

Her eyes widened, she was unable to hide her surprised and relief.

"Where is she?, she asked with determined eyes.

"She's sleeping in my room-", Ruka was explaining but he was left speaking alone since Hotaru was already gone.

She arrived to Ruka's room and entered quickly, not even caring about her role as maid. She stopped abruptly when she saw Mikan.

She couldn't help but to feel her eyes watering. She knew she couldn't shed a tear or it would break her heartless image. But, since Mikan was sleeping she used this as a chance and got closer to her.

"Are you crying?", Ruka asked surprising Hotaru.

"I'm not", she clarified with a poker face taking Mikan's fragile hand.

"Mikan, she has lost her memories", Ruka explained. "She had a car accident"

Hotaru flinched at that comment, letting go Mikan's hand.

"Make her remember, I'm sure you can do it"

Hotaru's mind was a mess. She couldn't believe her best friend had gone through so much. She hated herself for not being able to be with her. She wanted Mikan to remember her. She wanted to apologize for the fight they had when she disappeared.

"Let me take care of her", she asked.

Hotaru Imai was actually asking for a favor...that was new.

Ruka was surprised by her petition but he gave a warm smile showing she could do it.

* * *

><p>Natsume entered the house really worried. He arrived home at 10pm thanks to Luna's appointment.<p>

He felt guilty since he promised Mikan to return as soon as possible and he ended up arriving later that ever.

He knocked the door twice. He wasn't surprised by the silence given as a response. He slowly opened the door and held his breath to not wake up Mikan up.

He approached the bed…

"MIKAN!", he shouted when realizing the bed was empty.

He took his phone, almost drop it actually. He knew he couldn't call Mikan's number, he had her phone after all. He sighed in desperation as he dilled another number.

"Natsumeee?", she squealed happily on the other side of the phone. "You are calling to accept the deal?"

"Where did you take her!?", he asked trying to control his boiling blood.

"Who?", she asked innocently.

Actually she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Mikan! Don't play dumb!", he insisted raising his voice.

"Oh…her?", she asked trying to connect the dots.

She really didn't know where Mikan was but she was going to play along.

"She's not with me. But I know where she is", she clarified. "You want to do the deal now?"

"Where?"

"What I'm getting in exchange?"

"We'll make the deal", Natsume offered disappointed.

On the other hand, Luna smirked like a champion.

* * *

><p>Luna ended the call feeling like a child in Christmas morning, this was her chance. She didn't know where she was or when she left Hyuuga's house but, she knew Narumi could find her.<p>

"NARUMII!", she shouted loudly enough to make somebody deaf.

"Yes, Luna-sama", Narumi presented himself in her office.

He was rubbing his ears though…

"Mikan is lost, find her", she ordered amused.

Narumi tried to cover his surprise by nodding and leaving in search of Mikan.

Yes, Luna only had one piece on the chessboard but she was going to get a checkmate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

_I have news for all of you!_

_Next chapter is holding something really big! What do you think it is?_

_Can't wait for your answers!_


	11. Ji-chan

Chapter 11!

_Answering time!_

**pretty-awesome-girl11d7: **Thank you, I hope you like this one!

**StarElise: **She'll get what she deserves! Just wait for it!

**Crazy Shortie: **HAHAH marriage is a strong word! But I hope I'll surprise you with this chapter!

**Mitsuki: **You discovered my biggest secret! The answer is in this chapter by the way!

_I don't own G.A!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Normal P.O.V*<strong>_

Narumi closed the door of his car, steeping on the concrete. He recalledl yesterday's conversation with Luna. He had to find Mikan before Natsume did.

It was a dirty way to make someone do something you want. A coward way actually, Narumi knew it perfectly. He wasn't the one to judge, he was a coward as well.

He arrived to the direction written in the paper he was holding. That information was the fruit of his efforts. He had researched the whole night forgetting about the necessity of sleeping. He turned to look at his wristwatch once again while making his way to the cellphone store.

"Welcome!", greeted the same young employee who received Mikan and Ruka.

The employee gave a weird look and shivered when he saw Narumi. All dressed in black and such a pale skin, as if he was some kind of vampire. The lack of sleep wasn't helping his eye bags nor his appearance.

"Good morning", Narumi greeted smiling brightly.

His smile turned to a serious look as he gave the employee a picture. The young boy looked at the photo and turned pale.

"T-this girl, again", he whispered to himself but Narumi heard him.

"Again?", Narumi asked taking his last word.

"I-I can't tell anything about the clients", his voice was shaking.

Narumi took a blank cheek and spoke. "Fill it with the quantity you desire", he offered…more that blackmailed.

"NO!", the teenager shouted. "A blond rich boy took her phone! She only came for her phone to be unlocked. I don't know anything, I don't want anything anyways! Please leave"

Narumi looked at him shocked.

"Thank you", he said while leaving the store.

"Ruka", Narumi muttered for himself to hear.

* * *

><p>"SHE'S WITH RUKA!?", Luna shouted in disbelief.<p>

"Yes", Narumi clarified on the other side of the line.

She shakes her head rapidly. "How?", she regains her composure.

"I don't know. I'm outside of Ruka's house in Tokyo. Should I enter and take Mikan with me?", he asked for permission.

"No. Send me the address. This is something I have to do", she said determined.

"I'll make you pay Yukihira. You will feel the same pain I felt when you left me out"

_She wanted to do the things by her own hands._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

"HOTARUUUU!", I called my best friend.

I threw myself to her arms but she moved aside and made me fall hard on the floor.

"So mean", I protested rubbing my head to ease the pain.

_How can she be so rude!? We were apart for a month!_

"You returned to your usual baka-self", she said with a disinterested tone.

I pouted in response.

"Where is Ruka?", I asked her breaking the silence between us.

"He'll come back soon", she answered.

"Ne, what is Ruka to me?", I asked seriously.

"What do you think he is to you?", she asked still looking at me with bored eyes.

"Mmmm, my brother?"

"Pfft", Hotaru let out a sound as if she was about to break in laughter.

_But,she is Hotaru Imai, she doesn't laugh._

"He's not?", I asked her once again.

"You need to discover that", she said serious once again.

_A minute or two in total silence until she spoke._

"Where have you been living this month?", she asked meeting my gaze.

I smiled of the thought of Hotaru worrying about me. "With the man that hit me with his car", I explained feeling my heart hurt a little.

Yes, I left that man. Having many suspects about him, even though he helped me so much.

"With a man?", She asked raising a brow.

Even though she was cooking, she had her eyes on me. It made me feel like she was going to burn the food.

"He was a principal of an academy actually", I explained while Hotaru keep cooking.

_Of course, the food won't get ruined, she's Hotaru after all. She is perfection._

"Was he an old men? Some kind of pedophile?"

"He was actually 25. His name is Natsume Hyuug-", I couldn't finished the sentence because I was startled by the sound of the knife hitting the floor.

"Hotaru?", I asked her trying to meet her gaze.

Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Yes", she answered coldly while picking the knife of the floor.

I felt like another pair of eyes were staring at me. I turned around to see a pale and shocked Ruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Ruka's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Natsume Hyuug-"

Her voice, calling his name once again, like she always does. It doesn't matter what happens, he seems like a boomerang. He seems to return even when thrown.

After I had thrown him...

_*flashback*_

_"What are you doing here?", I asked as soon as I opened the door._

_I had never met him until that moment. Due to Mikan's description, he was definitely Hyuuga Natsume. He looked at me with his intensive crimson eyes. He was taller than me, older than me, better than me._

_"Do we know each other?", he asked with a frown._

_"What are you doing here?", I decided to repeat my question ignoring his._

_"Not of your business", he answered making his way to the front door of Mikan's house._

_"Leave! Mikan doesn't want to see you!", I lied._

_"How do you know that?", he asked stopping his feet._

_"She has told me all about it. You left her when she loved you. You do not deserve her!", I claimed angrily._

_He turned to look at me, his eyes showed regret. "She hates me?"_

_"More than you can imagine. She has finally moved on, please return", I begged._

_"How old are you?", I was surprised by the randomness of his question._

_"15", I replied._

_He gave a soft laugh and then said, "Take care of her"_

_*End of flashback*_

* * *

><p>He left after that short conversation. I felt my body boiling in anger but I was relieved at the same time. Mikan didn't see him. Mikan is not going to suffer for him anymore. I can finally take his place and make Mikan happy.<p>

Natsume, you might be better than me, but in loving Mikan, I'm definitely the one who wins.

He's back and he has been with her the entire month I wasn't around. How much has she remembered about him!?

I decided to stop torturing myself with question as I stepped into the kitchen, finding Mikan's eyes on me.

"Natsume, huh?", I asked pretending not to know the name.

She nodded and spoke. "Yes but he wasn't somebody to trust. I'm thankful for all his help but it is better to stay here, with Hotaru and you", she explained lowering her gaze.

I'm sure I blushed for a minute.

"Why?", I asked sitting on one of the kitchen's strolls.

Hotaru looked at me with an unsure look.

"I think he was a thief or something", she started rubbing her arms. "He used to have a lot of money and he stole my cellphone!", she complained but then turned quiet.

"MY CELLPHONE!", she shouted in a high pitched voice.

Hotaru almost dropped the sauce she was preparing.

"What happened to it?", I asked rubbing my ears.

Such a powerful voice…

"I left it in a cellphone store!", she said face palming herself.

"I'll take it for you", I said with a smile.

She smiled towards me and said "Thank you so much, Ruka-pyon!"

I left the kitchen with the excuse of returning her cellphone. I turned to my room instead of leaving and took out Mikan's cellphone, which I was hiding in my pocket.

"Let's see", I thought to myself as I opened the mail records.

She had the million texts I sent, the million texts her parents sent, some of Hotaru, messages sent to Hyuuga with no response back. And finally, an unknown number.

I opened the first mail of the mysterious sender.

"_**Where are you now? I'm here already. Where was the car accident? How is Aoi?"**_

My eyes winded, this person knew Mikan and Aoi.

I opened the second one.

"_**It was all your fault. I'm definitely telling the Hyuuga's about what you did. Do you think they will forget you?"**_

_What is this?_

I opened the final text.

"_**Fine, I'll keep your secret. You can't fix what you've done. Run, run away…run before your sin comes back for you. Leave this place, or you'll be next to her…buried in the ground."**_

_Mikan..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Mikan's P.O.V*<strong>_

"Ruka-pyon is so nice!", I cheered with a smile.

Hotaru kept silent while placing the plates in the table.

*ding* *dong*

"I'll go!", I cheered once again running to the principal door.

I heard Hotaru sighing.

I opened the door and greeted with a smile. "Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon Sakura-san", the old man greeted with a smile.

_Sakura-san?_

"Excuse me", I turned to see the man finally recognizing him.

"You!", I called excited, "You are my doctor!"

"It is good to know you are doing fine", he dedicated me a smile.

"Please come in", I invited forgetting this wasn't my house.

We arrived to the kitchen where Hotaru bowed to show respect. Once I introduced him she grinned. "We've been waiting for you"

"Really?", I asked confused.

"Well, Sakura, I came to see you. Ruka called me to check your state", he explained taking his medical equipment.

"It is the second time you call me Sakura. May I ask why?", I asked recalling the first time we met.

"_You are free to go now", the doctor said after checking my files. "Take care, Sakura-san"_

"You see, when you were 5 years old you were kidnapped", he started slowly for me to understand. "The kidnappers suffered a car accident and both died, but you survived. I found you once I was coming from work. You cried so loudly I was surprised nobody picked you up before. Sakura is my last name, that's why I used to call you like that. You were too young and you only knew your name. So, for a month, you were Sakura Mikan", he finished.

"You recognized me in the hospital?", I asked him.

"Of course. You were like a daughter for me"

"Thank you", I said almost crying. "Ji-chan"

"Let's check you".

"Before we start. May I ask, who was the one who found I was with you?"

I saw Hotaru looking at me with worried eyes. Like if she knew the answer of my previous question.

"His name was Natsume"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

Special thanks to my reviewers, followers and the ones who favorited. You are the reason I write!


	12. Flashback: Mikan is kidnapped

**This is just the side story not the next chapter! This is the explanation of how Mikan was kidnapped and what happened next. It is not the continuation of the story. It is like an extra chapter! **

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Author's P.O.V)<strong>_

*Flashback*

"_I don't wanna go!", a little Mikan cried pulling her mother's hand. _

"_Mikan, don't be a bad girl and obey your mother", Yuka said taking her hand and taking her to the living room. Where he was standing._

_He turned to see Mikan with his unreadable crimson eyes. "Good Morning", he greeted in a robotic way. _

"_Good morning Natsume-kun. Thanks for coming today again!", Mikan's mother answered giving her a 'say-something-or-your-grounded' look._

_She sighed controlling her tears. "Hello"_

"_I see you are doing fine. I'll come to see you tomorrow as well", he said showing his back and leaving. _

_Mikan sighed in relief when he left. Her mother looked at her angrily._

"_Why don't you like Natsume? He comes every day to see you!", she complained._

_Mikan shook her head and stood quiet. _

"_You know you are marring him in the future. Don't you?", she asked as a matter of fact._

_It wasn't the first time she heard that word but she didn't know the meaning though. "M-ma-rri-age?", she asked imitating her mother's word._

"_Like your father and I. Married means Natsume will be your husband, you will leave with him and you will have children with him!"_

_Mikan's eyes winded. "No!", she cried after leaving. _

_She ran away making her way out of the mansion. Leaving by the front door would be impossible due to the security guards. But she wasn't thinking properly anymore. She ran through the main gates ignoring the guards following her. She was small enough to pass through their legs and escape, but she wasn't invisible either._

_She kept running until she was stopped by somebody. His arms almost strangled her. She lost her conscience as she muttered, "Mom…"_

* * *

><p><em>She woke up due to the smell of gasoline and smoke. She was trapped in a car, she was alive at least. Mikan cried unable to get out of the car due to the broken glass all over her.<em>

_It was all her fault, wasn't it? She was the one who run away and ended up being kidnapped by some random man she didn't even met. _

_She kept crying as loud as her longs let her, waiting for her father to come. Her father was her prince, he'll come save her every time. _

_A man stood up surprising the little one. She was afraid though, was he the one who kidnapped her? _

"_Young lady, are you alright?", the old man asked opening the door of the car._

_Mikan kept silent. She wanted to speak but she couldn't. She tried to speak but her words didn't make sound. She cried in frustration of not being able to answer._

_The old man looked at her tenderly and extended his hand towards her. _

_She took his hand and he carried her out of the car. He was surprised by the cuts of the little girl. She was bleeding but she was alive._

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name?", he asked while pressing a cotton with alcohol on her skin. "It might hurt a little", he warned.<em>

_She flinched a little and a few tears dropped. She wasn't speaking though._

"_Mikan", she thought._

_That night she sleep deeply even though her body still hurt. She wanted to go home, but she didn't know the way back._

* * *

><p><em>A month went through and Mikan wasn't speaking yet.<em>

"_Good morning Sakura", the old man greeted when he spotted the 5 year old entering the kitchen._

_She smiled brightly towards him and approached to the man to give him a hug. _

"_Are you hungry?", he asked lowering his gaze to the child._

_She nodded sitting in the tatami floor. _

_They ate together. It was their routine, everyday was the same. After breakfast they would probably go and have a picnic or eat Mikan's favorite sweet's, Howalons. When the night comes, they would drink some hot chocolate and then sleep. _

_Mikan was happy but she missed her life with her mom and dad. Every night she would cry soundlessly. _

_So another day passed and the old man was waken by the sound of someone pounding the door._

"_Yes?", he asked rubbing his eyes._

"_EXCUSE ME, HAVE YOU SEEN A CHILD!? SHE HAS HAZEL EYES AND BRUNNETE HAIR!", the young boy asked giving information about the lost child._

_The old man's eyes winded. He was surprised by the view of the boy. He lived an hour from civilization. He decided to speak but before he could speak a voice was sound._

"_NATSUME!", the girl who hadn't spoke for a month cried, throwing herself to his arms._

"_Mikan!", he whispered her name and hugged her back._

_That day Mikan realized her dad wasn't her prince, but Natsume. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note)<strong>

**_Aww, it was just how Mikan fell for Natsume. Next chapter is going to be updating this weekend. Please be waiting for it! _**


End file.
